


Witch-Queen of the North

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: A quick filk about a certain Midwinter gift in the Friends across Borders series.





	Witch-Queen of the North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



Witch-Queen of the North

 

Scarlet sash on Herald Whites

Is quite the sight set forth,

But here comes Lt. Seleney,

The Witch-Queen of the North!

 

Queen Seleney, Enforcer?

"We claimed it was a joke!"

Now guarded by a Sunpriest

Who sends things up in smoke!

 

Witch-Queen with Enforcer powers,

And allied priests to shield.

She orders both sides' armies -

And sure enough, they yield!

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading Son Rising and couldn't resist. Hope you don't mind.  
> (Can be sung to the tune All Things Bright and Beautiful, or similar hymn tune)


End file.
